The disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus of a communication terminal.
In general, a wireless communication system provides various multimedia services such as global positioning system (GPS), Bluetooth, and Internet services. In this case, the high data rate for a huge amount of data must be ensured in order to smoothly provide the multimedia services in the wireless communication system. To this end, studies and researches have been conducted to improve the performance of the antenna apparatus in the communication terminal. This is because the antenna apparatus substantially transceives data in the communication terminal. The antenna apparatus operates at an appropriate resonance frequency band to transceive data.
However, the antenna apparatus has the narrow frequency band. Therefore, the communication terminal may include a plurality of antenna apparatuses to enlarge the resonance frequency band. However, since the installation space for the antennal apparatuses is required in the communication terminal, the difficulty is made when reducing the size of the communication terminal. In other words, it is impossible to use a wider resonance frequency band through a single antennal apparatus in the communication terminal.